The Master and His Knight
by PunkWolf32
Summary: The Master is back! The drums are, gone and the council is out of his way, but when by a chance encounter with none other than Jenny, things don't go as planned. Can Jenny the loyal knight save The Master or will she to become a scourge on the Universe?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Just wanted to give a quick few pointers before you begin. This is in third person from The Master's point of view so every time him is in italics, it's talking about someone else. I'm pretty sure you can figure out who. The End of Time has already happened, and in the process of being dragged into the timelock, the drumming leaves the Master's head. Seeing as it had served it's purpose. For the purposes of this story the Master managed to wiggle his way out, while keeping the timelock intact. I may explain how later on, or not. I think that's all you really need to know for now...**

**Master: What about my new body?**

**PW: Oh, right! The timelord's granted him yet another set of regenerations..or at least that's wht he says, personally I think he stole them**

**Master: I did not! I am much to brilliant to steep to something like petty theivery!**

**PW: Yah, that'd just be too simple, and unthwartable now wouldn't it?  
><strong>

**Master: Why you... *picks up frying pan***

**PW: I'm kidding!Now just put the pan down... and Master? Master? Don-**

**Master: I'm sorry, PunkWolf is currently unavalible, so she doesn't own Doctor Who, because if she did Jenny and I would've already made a re-apperance. Now read the story you pathetic humans!**

* * *

><p>He glared up at the purple sky as it slowly began to redden, he scorned it for it's beauty for it's serenity, for the pure majestic-ness. He watched as the blue moon gave way to the red sun, as the stars were wiped from the sky. He didn't look down at the valley to watch the yellow grass turn orange. He knew how incredible it looked in the dawn, as if it was on fire. The sunrise on this planet was know to be the most stunning in the entire galaxy. Not that he cared about any of that. <em>He <em>would though, he'd marvel at it while blabbing on about the angles, and reflections of the light, how the rotation was _just _right to make it look like a film was being pulled away from the sky. The cursed beloved man, the one who just had to be, to be so _Good!_ he hated the sky mostly for reminding him about _him._ Yet, he couldn't bear to look away or even to close his eyes.

What he hated most though was the silence. It was so loud! So impossibly, mind numbingly loud! It rang in his ears, vibrated down his back, and shook through his fingers and toes. The silence he'd ached for begged for, it _hurt! _At first it was serene and peaceful, but now it was glaring and loud. Every time he tried to shove away thoughts of _him_ the silence would fill their place, and he'd drag them back. He was impossible smart, incredibly clever, and amazingly observant, but yet his mind could never fill with enough thoughts to force out the silence. It was always there pushing at him, shoving it's way into his thoughts. He hated it! It was horrid the silence! If only it'd just go away!

The worst part about the silence though was, that it wouldn't allow him to remember. No matter how hard he tried, or for how long, he couldn't remember. Even when he thought of it in a middle of a complicated equation surrounded by crowds, he couldn't remember. The sound that the silence had replaced. The one that had cursed him for most of his life, the one that had drove him insane. Drove him to the point, where he even put The Council, that cursed scheming council in front of himself to only make it stop! It did stop though in the end. As he was dragged into the time lock, kicking in screaming, the sound was lost. The eternal drumming, that had brought him forward to that one point in all of space and time! When he finally got his moment, that one precious moment, it was _him _that saved him. It was _him _who ended the blasted drumming. It was _him _who brought the silence.

He glared at the sky remembering that day, that cursed day. He watched as the red film finally settle over the sky, the blue completely gone. He watched as a meteor dove into the atmosphere. He watched it burn up with a sadistic joy, but it didn't burn up. It kept on coming down, it was in the stratosphere now. He watched in a sort of stupor as the meteor came crashing toward him, he blinked. It wasn't a meteor it was a ship. A ship that was about to crash right into the valley below him. He stood up quickly, as he watched it crash down, the grass burning with a real fire, not the sunset's illusion. He started heading down the mountain towards the crash.

He told himself he was only going, because it would help distract him from the silence. He wasn't going to help any survivors out of the goodness of his heart. He was just going to amuse himself for a bit before moving on. He told himself that he'd leave if things got complicated, that he wouldn't help unless it served himself. He wasn't like _him. _He had no interest in saving people, he only cared about having fun, and sitting on the mountain was boring. That's all, nothing more.

He easily picked his way down the mountain. This knew body of his was rather agile.. He liked that, made him feel like a mountain lion. He chastised himself for the comparison with an earth creature, but secretly he kind of like the comparison. His hair was even a similar color to the creatures fur. His eyes were even the same green commonly associated with the cat's of Earth. Not that he cared about Earth. He detested the planet. A place so loved by _him _could be nothing, but bad news.

He approached the edge of the wreckage, his hand in the pockets of his wait tail coat. He was rather found of that coat, he'd stolen it from a Harfleg politician who'd made fun of his eyes. The coat was the only decent piece of clothing the Harfleg had owned, the rest was rather colorful, and _cheery._ He shook off thoughts of the Harfleg,and drew his attention to the ship. It was a rather old model, for the timeframe he was in. It was a human ship, one commonly used on their colonization missions, though there hadn't been many of those recently. The humans had gotten themselves involved in another war. Though admittedly, that one was kind of his fault.

He sighed, the ship was heavily damaged, and most likely whoever had been piloting it was dead. Served the fool right, there was hole in the turbo boosters, which would of ruptured when the ship reached light speed. It was something that would have been caught in a proper inspection before take off. If the pilot knew anything about space travel he'd have had it taken care of it immediately. He turned his back to the wreckage intent on heading back to his ship, and finding another place to idle away his time when he heard the distinct sound of metal being hit, and thrown to the ground.

He turned back to watch as the pilot yanked themselves out of the ship. They would have landed perfectly, if it weren't, for the broken ankle which caused them to collapse to the ground. The pilot was humanoid in appearance, female with light blond hair, and a small skinny, but sturdy body. The fact that she'd been able to survive the crash with nothing worse then the broken ankle, intrigued him, and he decided to help the girl out. He jogged over to where the girl was clinging to the side of the ship, trying to pull a pack of belongings out. He grabbed the pack, slinging it over his shoulder, and leaned down to pick up the girl.

The fuselage had frayed in the crash, and the ship would most likely explode any second, and he wanted to find out exactly what this girl had been up to. He jogged off to the bottom of the mountain. He had just gotten far enough away when the ship did explode throwing him to the ground. He landed on top of the girl, and received the majority of the force from the explosion. He stood up, and brushed away at his coat. Thankfully it had received no true damage. Relieved that his favorite possession was intact, he turned to look at the girl.

She was slowly pulling herself into a sitting position, wincing whenever her ankle was given wait, but gritting her teeth against all other pain. Once she had herself in a comfortable position, with her back against the rock, she looked up at him. His breath caught in his throat as he saw her eyes. They were young, so much younger than the ones he knew, but they were those eyes. The eyes he knew better than any other's, better than his own. Eyes he both despised and adored. _His _eyes. The girls were a younger version, a more innocent look. They brought back memories, and he watched as a kaleidoscope of faces flashed before his eyes. All with the same eyes, getting more ancient, and deeper. Until they stopped, on the last face he'd seen them on before now.

The girl spoke erasing the image from his mind "Thanks, you saved me back there. I was in a rush didn't notice the hole." She smiled, and he was dazzled by it it wasn't _his _smile it was purely hers, yet it left him awestruck all the same "I'm Jenny by the way.

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh...my head.I wanted to give you guys a dramatic closing AN, but my head hurts too much, so I'm gonna leave it to Jenny.**

**Jenny: How'd you all like the story? PunkWolf would be glad to here your thoughts, and any ideas you have for the plot. She plans to get a decent conflict started in the next chapter. She also plans on updating every Monday, but with midterms coming up, and the duedate for that contest being on the same day as her French...Well anyways REview! **


	2. Jenny can't keep secrets

**Hey! Chapter 2! Whoot I'm so proud of myself it's up a day early! Don't expect this every week. Anyways a huge thanks to everyone who subscribed! And a big round of applause for SovietColonel the first reviewer!**

**Jenny: Thankyouthankyouthankyou! **

**Master: You should of seen PunkWolf dancing around the room, nearly knocked over the TV.**

**I did not! Anyway no real plot development, but some fluffy fluff. Also, Jenny ends up telling the Master something that might go bad... well I'll let u read it.**

**Jenny: PunkWolf32 doesn't own anything but the plot**

* * *

><p><em>"I'm Jenny by the way."<em>

CH 2

"So do you have a name, oh mysterious hero?" The girl shook with mirth at her own joke, and the smile dispelled his anger.

"I have many." He still hadn't decided what he was planning on doing about this girl.

"Well tell me your favorite! I've always wondered what it'd be like to have more than one name. Though I like mine. Jenny! Jenny, Jenny Jenny. It sounds kind of bright and yet sophisticated, but somehow cozy. Plus it always reminds me of my dad and DOnna. Donna's the one that named me! IT's actually a pretty fun story. Then again maybe that's just me. Oh, but we were talking about you!" The girl replied brightly clapping her hands.

He was once again reminded of _him _with all the babbling and repetition. Though he'd never seen _him _quite so bubbly. Though one of _his_ personalities had been rather bright. The one with the obnoxiously long scarf. He shook his head dispelling his mind of the thoughts. He decided to answer the girl's question.

"I don't have a favorite, but most people call me The Master." he said idly, wondering if the girl knew what it meant.

"Master." The girl tried it on her tongue "masteeeeeeeeeeer" she paused sticking her tongue out in a dramatic thinking face "it feels familiar."

"I don't think we've met before." He was sure he'd remember a girl with _his _eyes.

"No, definitely haven't. Hmmmmmmmmm." The girl paused then shook her head "Well, it's not really that important. Anyways mind telling me where we are? I kinda crashed into the first planet I found."

"Zandora, most of the inhabitants aren't very friendly, and when they find out you burned their crops... I suggest we get on our way." The master reached down to help Jenny up.

"where is your ship?" Jenny asked worriedly.

"Other side of the mountain."

"Fun." sarcasm, he loved it

"Let's get going then." He hooked her arm over his shoulder, and the two set off.

It took them two hours and 36 minutes to hike all the way to the master's ship. The thirty-six minutes were mostly made up of breaks, where Jenny babbled on insistently, as The Master gulped water. This new body of his was agile, but not very strong. Jenny maybe a small girl, but she was muscular. Not to mention he'd never really had to do any heavy lifting before.. not to mention Jenny's babbling was extremely annoying. He'd stopped listening to her after the first break. The girl didn't pause long enough to let him get a word in edgewise, and her babbling had become a sort of white noise in the back of his mind.

He'd completely zoned her out, and was so focused on his footing that it took him a second to notice she'd stop talking. When the silence rang in the back of his head, he looked up from the ground, and noticed Jenny had stopped talking, and was looking at him expectingly. He blinked at her for a second.

"What?' he finally asked, if only to dispel the silence that had crept back into his mind.

She laughed forcing the silence out "I asked, if that was your ship." she used her free hand to point in front of them.

He followed her finger to see his ship sitting in front of them waiting to be boarded. It was a rather small ship. It's design reminded one of an insect that had short stubby legs, and thick round appendages on it's sides. All in all it looked rather like the beetles on Dagremp, in the Helix quadrant. It was a deep black color with it's name written in fluorescent green letters, roughly translated in english it would read Mind Racer. The boarding dock to the ship was open,evidence of the Master's overconfidence that no one would dare board his ship.

The two slowly made their way over, and onto the ship. The master set Jenny down on a table, and began shuffling idly through the cabinets, pulling out various medicines and bandages. He read the labels before either setting them down on the counter or chucking them into the open cabinet on the opposite side of the room. Jenny watched with mild amusement occasionally dodging the stray bottle. The Master became slightly infuriated as more of the bottles ended up flying across the room rather than set down on the counter. At one point he simply picked up an armful of the items and chucked them across the room. Most of them ended up landing on the floor, or on the table next to Jenny. She neatly picked up the ones she could reach and arranged them neatly next to her. She let out a slight giggle at the sight of The Master chasing after one stray bottle that kept rolling away from him. The Master froze at the sound and turned to glare at the injured blond, who only started laughing harder at his infuriated expression.

"It's not funny." He stated which only made her laugh harder.

"You should of seen yourself, every time you tried to pick it up" She couldn't hold back any longer and started full out guffawing.

The Master just sat there for a second, then he sneakily picked up a nearby bottle and chucked it at the girl in retaliation. It bounced off her shoulder, and she stopped laughing to rub it. She stuck her tongue out at him, and it was the Master's turn to laugh. She looked ridiculous with her face all screwed up and her tongue sticking out like a three year old. Soon she started laughing with him, and almost toppled off the table. The laughter was cut short as she let out a small scream, as her busted ankle took her weight.

The Master scrambled across the room, just in time to catch Jenny as she toppled over. In a sudden adrenaline fueled bit of strength he lifted her back onto the table. The two of them breathed heavy for a second, before the Master went back to gathering the scattered medicine. Silent tension filled the air, and the ringing was back in his head, he fought against it, but it over powered him, and he found himself clutching his head kneeling on the floor of his ship. The silence conquered his thoughts, and he forgot what he was doing, and where he was. He forced his eyes open, and his eyes fell on the stray bottle on the ground, the one that had caused the laughter. His mind came back to him slowly, and he heard her voice enter it fuzzy at first, but he made it out.

"Master...hey, Master. Are you alright?" Her voice was lanced with worry.

"Ya, I just realized..." He looked up at her "What race are you?"

"Huh?"

"I just don't want to give you medicine and end up poisoning you or something.." He trailed off

"Oh! Time Lord or Lady..." she said brightly.

The master's mind struggled to catch up, to compute. It was sent spinning for a few seconds, before Jenny's statement registered. When it did his mind was filled with questions. he waded through them to find whatever answers he had. The one that surfaced was the fact about her eyes. It would explain her eyes, at least partially. It would also explain why he'd been so nice to her, and helpful. It was that need to be with others of his kind, the need that always sent him back to _him. _No other answers came up, and he was left swimming in questions. One rang louder than the others. How? No one else had made it out of the time lock, he knew that at least. She was way too naive to have been able to escape the war. She was an anomaly.

"Is something wrong?" Jenny's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Nothing really, but all the Time Lords are supposed to be dead." he said deciding to at least hold some information back.

"Ya, Dad said he was the last." Jenny explained.

"Who is your Dad?" The master asked afraid of the answer.

"Oh! He goes by The Doctor."

* * *

><p><strong>Ta dah! I thought the whole bottle thing was cute, but maybe that's just me. Anyways I wanted to make it longer, but I just loved ending it like this. Next week is a guest appearance from two familiar characters, one of a certain primary color, and one who managed to stop time literally. Till next time!<strong>

**Master: Don't forget to review you worthless humans**

**Jenny: Be nice to the readers! But do review if not I might just have to use my army expereince...**

**Punkwolf32: Calm down you two. They'll review. Won't you? *Evil look***


	3. Partners

**Hello! Her's your chapter! Aren't you all very excited. I apologise for the lack of description of the current planet. that comes in the next chapter. This one is actually a bit of filler. Sorry. The plot will start next chapter, but here we bring in a character I'm sure you all know and love. Also thanks for reviwing Soviet Colonel sorry for not replying. Also thanks to PurpleNinja97. So begin.**

**Master:PunkWolf32 doesn't own Doctor Who, It's characters, or various alien races. The plot however is mine! MIne I tell you!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh! he goes by The Doctor"<em>

Ch3

The Master froze he had started to wrap up Jenny's ankle during the conversation, but his muscles suddenly no longer responded. He couldn't think couldn't move. All he could see were those last moment when he'd last seen _him, _The Doctor. Thousands of years ago a million light years away, and yet the name still struck him hard in the gut. The man he always ended up chasing after, and no matter how hard he tried could never beat. Here was this girl so idly stating his name, so easily claiming to be _his _daughter_. _His heart protested, denied the possibility. Yet, the logical part of him, connected the dots, showed him how it all fit. How it was completely and utterly logical. Yet, he couldn't accept it. Not now, not after everything that had happened, after everything he'd been through, after everything the Doctor had been through.

_NO! NO! NO! _he screamed in his mind _It can't be it just can't._

_It is._ retorted the logical part, the sensible section of his brain.

"Master." Jenny's soft voice floated through his ears, interrupting The Master's mental argument, "Is...Is something wrong."

_Yes, something is wrong. You!_ Instead he simply replied "No, I'm fine. Just a bit surprised." He hesitated deciding what to tell her, "It's just that The Doctor is quite famous. You should be careful so readily claiming to know him, let alone to be his..._daughter."_ Saying that last word was the hardest thing he had ever done.

"Huh? Why's that? From what I know Dad is a hero. Running around the universe, saving planets whole civilizations!" Her eyes sparkle with her mental image.

"He makes a lot of enemies." _And here you are being buddy-buddy with his nemesis._

"Huh, hadn't thought about that.", Jenny looked as if she truly hadn't.

The Master found it odd how uninformed she was, "Didn't he tell you any of this?"

"He never got the chance." Jenny's eyes saddened then her face hardened quickly, "We only met for a day, and then..." she trailed off.

"Then?" The Master asked finished with her ankle and standing up.

"I kind of died." Jenny looked him in the eye as she said it, daring him to deny it.

"Didn't you regenerate? Or something?" The Master asks watching her eyes carefully.

"Nah, he waited though. I'm not really sue how I survived." Jenny explains half-hazardly.

The Master watches her face a bit, but decides to wait. He'd just been handed a juicy bit of meat. he knew better than to gobble it down right then and there. He had to marinate it first, then add spices before cooking it just right... No, Jenny would become very useful to him. Wait, until The Doctor finds out, that he's got his daughter. Oh, and she won't be the loyal little girl he knew. Oh, no she won't. He laughed maniacally inside his head. Now step one, he needed this girl to trust him. What better way, then to help her on her quest to find her father?

"Well, Miss Jenny. If you'd be so kind, I'd like to travel with you. I haven't much anywhere to go, and you could use a hand. At least until that ankle heals." The Master asked sweetly, he hated being nice.

"Really?" Her eyes went wide and hopeful.

"Sure, why not?" suddenly it didn't seem so bad as the petit blond threw her arms around him.

"Oh, that'll be grand. we'll make great partners. I'm planning on chasing after my father."

_I plan on it too. _"Well, I have an idea."

"You know where he is?" Her eyes were big and bright.

"No" the crestfallen look makes him almost regret the word, almost, "I know who might, and he just might have a mode of transportation for us. One that'll take us not only through space, but time."

Jenny squeals, and tackles him to the ground. The Master begins to wonder just what exactly he's gotten himself into, as he attempts to clamber out from under ninety pounds of joyous female. He reflects, though that the position isn't _that _bad

One day in hyper speed, and another trying to get passage through a wormhole, found themselves on one particularly shady planet. Jenny was hesitant at first, but The Master assured her she'd be perfectly all right. They passed through the terminal and when he told the small Antron, his name it immediately deferred them to the V.I.P. docking area. Which, was a large change from the normal one. Something that didn't go missed by Jenny. She kept quiet at first watching as the buildings quickly evolved from shacks of scraps, to fancier adobes. Funnily as the guard at the new gate directed them in with polite courtesy she decided to comment.

"Well, aren't you fancy. Though I don't know if it's a good thing to be well respected in a place like this." She looked around suspiciously.

"It's a good deal safer." the Master replied cockily

He offered Jenny his arm, and the two exited the colonial ship. The Master had provided her a knew set of clothes. She had a roman styled dress of pale blue, over a pair of slick black boots. She had a fighter pilate jacket, and a british military cap. The whole thing seemed rather ridiculous, but she tied all together quite nicely. _Like father, like daughter._ The Master though with just a hint of distaste. he also noted how all the clothes were from Earth. He'd managed to rig together a bit of a Time Lord's closet in his ship. Which had provided her with the odd variety of clothes.

He led her through the docking bay, past many much fancier ships. Though quite a few looked like they'd been through quote a lot. he picked some of them out, there was a Judoon merchant ship, a Slitheen trader, a Thalen racer, and.. He took a double take. Yup, it was indeed a Storm cage police ship. He wondered what it was doing here, then he noticed the damage it's taken. An escaped prisoner then, not that uncommon. He turned his attention away from the ships, and onto Jenny who was looking at everything around her in awe.

When they entered the main area, a cyborg buzzed up and requested his name. When given it flashed quickly, and sped off to alert it's master. Jenny gave him a look, but kept surprisingly silent. She'd spent a good portion of the trip there, trying to pump him for clues. He'd told her it'd be a surprise, which of course meant he had to tell her. When she finally relented she'd tried to figure out about his past. He gave her a couple simple answers, until she got the clue. At which point she had preceded to babble on about everything, and anything. It gave The Master a headache, but it kept the silence at bay so he didn't argue too much.

Soon, the robot returned, and preceded to guide the to the entrance to what seemed to be a private room, the robot left with the message.

"Dorian will see you, as soon as he finishes up with a Miss Song."

"Who is this Dorian?" asks jenny curiously.

"An old acquaintance of mine. He's met with your father before." She got attentive at that "he's a good business man, and has more information then most. if he doesn't know where your father is, he'll have a clue."

Just then a woman left, presumedly the Miss Song. The Master headed in, but gestured to Jenny to stay behind.

"It's better if you wait out here."

Jenny looked as if she was about to argue, but thought better of it. Instead fuming she walked over to plop down in a nearby chair. The woman, Miss Song, had watched the exchange and came over to sit next to her.

"Don't like being left out, eh?" The women asked nicely.

"Not, really. I'm new to al this so, I just have to trust him."

"Never trust a man too closely dearie." The woman patted her knee.

"I won't, but i will trust him." she gave the woman a fierce glare.

She laughed heartily. "My name is River Song, and you?"

"Jenny. just Jenny."

"Nice to meet you then Jenny."

* * *

><p><strong>Well how was that? River will not be a main character at this point, I'm sorry but she will hav an important part to play in the next chapter. also The Master hints towards his plans for Jenny. Hmmmmmm now what was with that resception huh? Wasn't Dorian good friends with the Doctor? Ponder that fro now and Review! Oh, please suggst any ideas you have for the story i'm more than welcome to them!<strong>


	4. Silence through time

**Hey y'all! I got that plot I was promising! So I'm goin to set this up a bit like the sereis is. Where ther's that big long story arc, with all those single episode long filler things, except my small arcs are gonna be longer, and somehow relate to the bigger arc. It'll all come together you'll see. So I'm a bit iffy about my DOrian so let me know what you think.**

**Jenny:PW would like to remind everybody that she doesn't own Doctor Who or any of the aliens, planets or characters extracted from the show**

* * *

><p>"<em>nice to meet you then Jenny."<em>

**Ch4**

The Master looked around the dimly lit room, it was just as he remembered it. The beaded entry to the bustling warehouse. The small ornate trick table, in the middle of the room. The table, as always was seated with two chairs, one comfortable, and cushioned, the other stiff, but elegant. The cushioned chair, as he'd expected was taken up, by a rather fat, blue man. The blue man was robed in elegant colorful silk cloth, and he wore a spattering of various jewelry, all very colorful, and very expensive. the blue man had a welcoming smile, but when recognition of the man standing before him it changed to a serious business like mask.

"Master, It's been a while." The man began, waving a hand for the Master to be seated.

He didn't sit. "Dorian. You haven't changed."

Dorian sat back at the comment, "Actually, you'll find I have."

The Master topped examining the room, and began to examine Dorian, "How so?"

A small smile, "Do you know the woman, who just left?"

He though about that, he hadn't been particularly interested in her. He still had noticed, she had been wearing a roman style white dress, and had wild curly blond hair. She walked with an assurance of herself, that meant she was packing weight. Though, all he'd seen was the multi-purpose blaster, and a portable computer. She seemed slightly familiar, though he couldn't place how. He remembered her being called "Miss. Song". That didn't fit though. Then again Jenny's name hadn't rang any bells either.

"Not particularly." the Master gave in.

A soft chuckle "well, she'll succeed in doing what you've tried for a thousand years to do."

There was only one thing he'd been trying for that long, "what is that exactly?"

Another smile from Dorian, "I don't give anything away for free."

"I only have enough money for the ship, I need from you. But I have something better." He put his hands on the table, and leaned towards the blue merchant.

Dorian leaned in. "well?"

THe Master smiled, and sat down "I came here with a young girl." he began.

Dorian caught on to that, The Master always traveled alone.

"her name is Jenny. No last name just Jenny. She's looking for her father..."

Dorian waited, but when the Master didn't finish he bit, "I'll tell you about River Song, If you tell me who this Jenny's father is."

The master smirked, "He goes by _The Doctor."_

Dorian froze, his face froze completely "Oh, you couldn't have."

"I didn't do anything, but offer to help out, a poor injured girl who's ship had just crashed onto a planet filled with hostile aliens." The Master said innocently.

"Anyone else, and I'd write them up for dead." Dorian shook his head, "You're still treading on a mine field, Master."

"Be that as it may. What about this _River Song?_"

"ah, back to business then. well, it's common knowledge around these parts. But..." Dorian hesitated, but it was too late to go back, "She kills The Doctor."

That shocked The Master. He had been expecting it, but hearing it was another matter entirely. He suddenly realized that he'd left Jenny out there with her. Jenny'd probably end up giving something away, and then this river Song may use her. No one uses the Master's pawns. No One! He scrambled to get up.

"Calm down. She wouldn't exploit the girl even if she knew who it was." Dorian said calmly.

the Master looked at Dorian in confusion.

The fat man laughed, "I guess I can tell you. River doesn't know that she kills him. The silence get her to do it."

The Silence? The Master was reminded of the ringing silence in his head, but no. That couldn't be it. He though hard, but couldn't come up with any matches. He'd never even heard whispers of The Silence. This was something new. An evil organization he didn't know about, one that undoubtedly would try to get in his way. He didn't like not knowing not one bit.

"I'd tell you Master, but their good clients of mine. But I can tell you why you've never heard of them before. I did some research." here Dorian leans forward. "They only appear after you attempted to open the time lock."

The Master thought about that. He wasn't surprised Dorian knew about that. Even if it technically had happen millions of years ago. The Silence though had to be something to create a balance. A balance he had upset in the world. If he though of it that way, he was still responsible for The Doctor's death. Which made him feel a bit better. Only a bit.

"So..., The Silence can exist, because Galifry doesn't." The Master asked curiously.

"Were the Time Lord's the only ones you were freeing?" Dorian asked pointedly.

The Master sat back, He wasn't entirely sure what exactly they'd been fighting during the Time War. He'd run away the minute he sensed things had gone too far. He remembered names though, the Daleks, The cybermen all the old enemies. There was another though, one that made him shiver from the though _The Nightmare Child_. Yet, the council had planned the whole scheme, they should've thought of all that. when the Doctor's words flew back into his head he shook them away. Desperate not to let _him _be right.

"As I thought." Dorian watched evenly, "It is of no consequence to me. They are very good customers of mine."

"Figures." the Master grumbled under his breath.

Dorian ignored the comment "Now about that ship..."

* * *

><p>"Wow!" Jenny stared in awe at the black market around her.<p>

River watched the girl with a smile, "I know exhilarating isn't it."

The younger blond could only nod. She had never seen anything like this before in her life. The colors, the people the smells. It was s hard just to take it all in. River gave her a second, before leading the girl onwards. JUlie followed dutifully, her eyes going everywhere. Her Time Lady brain working overtime, trying to notice every little insignificant detail of the place. River was highly amused by the younger girl, and was more focused on her rather then their surroundings.

So, it was no wonder neither of them noticed the small group of men following them through the market.

* * *

><p><strong>I was originally gonna put more in that bit at the end but I decided that I couldn't rush into things, so the excitment and running begins next chapter! So please review! I'm willing to use any of the ideas you guys have but you've got to review first!<strong>


	5. Wealth Planet

**Hello Whovians! Early morning chapter for you (well it's early morning for me). First off a big thanks to Soviet Admiral(congrats on the promotion) Purpleninja97 and our newest reviewer alexanimelvr! Thank you nothing cheers me up like a review. Also big thanks to all the subscribers/favoriters. NOw that we're done with pleasentries**

**You know how I said River wasn't** **going to be a main character?** **Well, I lied.**

**Jenny: Well it wasn't exactly lying...'**

**True. She isn't going to be a big reoccuring character, but she is going to be very important for our first little story arc. Also, An apology to Soviet Admiral I cut out the fifght scene. Basically they were takenby surprise so it wouldn't have been exciting anyways.**

**OH one more thing before I let you read, my spell check got shut off again, and seeing as I don't remeber how I turned it back on last time...well I apologise for the grufness, I'll try to go back an edit it sometime this week.**

**Master: Once again Punkwolf doesn't own Docotr who (praise whatever main dieties you want) **

**I heard that.**

**Master: Ahem. She does however own the plot and any planets or alien races not mentioned in the sereis**

* * *

><p><em>So, it was no wonder neither of them noticed the small group of men following them through the market.<em>

**Ch.5**

Jenny's head hurt. She couldn't remeber it ever hurting this bad, even that first time breaking through the atmosphere, where she was sure her head couldn't take the pressure. That'd been breif pain though, this headache just throbbed, and throbbed but showed no sign of stopping. Slowly, noise began to filter in through her aching head. It too a while for it to register as anything more than gibberish, but soon enough she could make out the words.

"I told you this is crazy. We don't even know who the other girl is."

a second voice retorted "She's probably another archeaologist, or a student. She'll be useful. Besides we can't have her running off to report this."

A third voice, "Who would she tell? The Docs an escaped prisoner, the cops would just lock her back up."

Jenny tried to figure out what was going on. Her heart had picked up at Doc, but the her sent it crashing back down. She bean to wonder who it could be, she figured it'd had to be Dr. Song but she couldn't imagine anyone that nice being a criminal. _You were a criminal once too._ But I was doing the right thing! She argued with her consience. _And Dr. Song wasn't?_That's it! Whatever got her new friend locked up had to be a good thing. Someone like her wouldn't hurt anybody if they could help it.

The trio had stopped arguing while Jenny'd been talking with her conscience. She slowly opened her eyes, careful to not alert anyone to the fact she was awake. Through bleary eye she managed to look around the room. They were on what appeared to be the bridge of a Randfwer ship. They were medium sized cargo ships, favored by smugglers, because they could hit higher speeds without damaging goods, and were better at navigating wormholes. They weren't very good in evasive maneuvers, but the speed usually made up for that. They were also slightly smaller then most cargo ships, but not enough that it brought immediate attention.

The facts slipped into Jenny's mind like so many others did. Like when she was first handed a gun back on Messaline. Her mind instantly knew what it was, and how to use it. Except these facts hadn't come from the soldier part of her mind. The one filled with tactics and weaponry downloaded into her brain upon creation. No, this came from the other half. The one that had inherited instincts, and ideas. That insane love of running and those little cookies with jam. The part of her brain that held her father's memories. They were mostly facts, lke how to fly that ship she'd borrowed. What to do when it started crashing. It'd also been the part of her that had felt an immediat wconnection with The Master. She hadn't just openlytrusted him like a naive shild. She'd been born for warfare she knew better than that. It was the familiarty of him, the feeling that'd they had met before. She reconized that it came from the instinctive part of he brain. She had latched onto that, because somewhere in his past or future he'd met her father. Not just met him, but connected. She wouldn't feel that way with just anyone, she had met a couple of her father's enemies before. The Master didn't register on the frequency they had, but not on the same frequency, as Donna or Martha. Whoever The Master was to her father he was special.

Jenny was snapped from her memories from the cold shock of water on her face. Despite having tried to cover up the fact she was awake, she couldn't jold back a gasp. Having already forfeted that advantage she sat up. Not any easy feet having both her wrists and ankles tied together, but she managed. Next to her River was getting the same treatment. She let off a serious of swears and threats the got her a ick to the stomach. Jenny took the distraction as a chance to servey their surrondings.

Her initial deduction had been correct. She could see the control panal were one crew member currently sat. he was doing a final system check before setting the ship in autopilot. Probably delaying, so he could e present for the action.

Other than the pilot there were four men on the bridge. One who was sitting at the comunications console, backwards in his chair and watching with avid intrest. One was setting aside the bucket, while throwing threats at River, while another was physically asualting the ferocouis blond. a fourth man stood by the door watching with mild intrest. Jenny figured he was the one in charge, though the guy at the communication console was watching her carefully, and it was creeping her out.

Finally after a while River had calmed down, and the bucket gaurd managed to stop the kicker from delevering more abuse. When the the situation fell under control, the man by the door came over and adressed them, confirming Jenny's suspicion that he was in charge.

"Sorry about this Dr. Song, but we were afraid you wouldn't come otherwise." his voice was deep and had a soothing effect.

Sadly the effect didn't work on River, "I'd hardly think so. Whatever you're doing it clearly isn't legal, and I'm getting close to clearing my name."

The man was undiffered "Be that as it may, we needed your help. I'm sorry we had to get your friend involved in all of this."

Everyone turned to Jenny then who decided to speak up, "Mind telling me what 'all this' is?"

Kicking man looked angry, but bucket guy held him back, while boss dude continued,"ah yes, well...I'll let you explain Rivend if you don't mind."

Creeper spoke up, "Not at all. You see Doc, we've found what we think may just be Bohatsomest."

River frowned for a second "Wealth Plane? No..that isn't right..." she trailed off trying to translate.

"Planet Wealth. That's right isn't it?" Jenny said neatly.

Rivend turned to her, "I thought you'd be helpful. Yes, that's right. Do you know the legend?"

"Of course." River answered for her "When a black hole threatened to overtake the Winsend Galaxy, all the planets agreed to send thier most valuable resources off to a small planet that would soon fall into a wrom hole. anyone who managed to escape the black hole would then be able to prosper on the planet. However, another soon in the galaxy supernovad, and the new black hole balanced out the whole, and the galaxy was saved. However it also unbalanced the wormhole, and the planet did not show up where it was supposed to. legend tells that the planet exits in a seprate side universe branching off of ours. It's supposed to be a sort of paradise, away from the problems of the universe."

"Yes, well the location of the planet has been knon for quite sometime, we think we've found a way in." Rivend explained.

"So what do you need me for?" River questioned.

"Well, we weren't the first ones to figure it out. From theother group only one man returned. Completly insane. Apparently, you have to solve a serious of puzzles to get into the planet. A sort of defense mechanisim to perserve the planet. If you get it wrong... well he screamed to loud to figure out the precise details."

"So what makes you think I can solve them?" River asked still not comprhending th story.

"The famous River Song, I know why you were locked up in Stormcge. I also know that this isn't the first time you've broken out. I say if anyone can do it, you can." Rivend watched River carefully.

"Well... I am quite brilliant. And it oes sound fun... What do you say Jenny want to solve some puzzles?"

Jenny smiled back at her "I bet I can get more than you."

River laughed "You're on."

* * *

><p>The Master examined the ship. It was small, and agile. It was also a deep black with purple electricy painted on it's side. The inside was simple, but comftorable. He had already planned out all the diffrent ways he could rig it up. How he could reconfigure the systems to be able to track and follow the T.A.R.D.I.S.. All the ways he could use it to pull tricks. which room he'd move the closet into, which would be his, and which Jenny's. The kitchen was fully stocked, and the ship was furnished and ready to go. Most importantly it was outfited for travel though space AND time. It also had a chameleon circutry, preprogrammed to match up with it's surrondings.<p>

It was perfect, and Dorian had givenhim a decent price on it. Not only that, but he'd also gotten a little slip of paper. On it were written a date and time as well as a phone number. The date was of the Doctor's death, the number for the T.A.R.D.I.S., if The Master wanted to he could find the Doctor right then, and there. He wouldn't though. Befor ehe started meddling in things, and by all means he was going to meddle in things, he needed to figure some things out first. One of those things being this Silence, Dorian spoke about. He needed to figure out who they were, how they worked, what they wanted, and how to use them. Then he'd use The Silence to find The Doctor at the right place, and time. Get the Doctor to defeat them, and to discover that he, The Master, had been pulling the strings. You bet on it, The Master wasn't going to let The Dctor die at Lake Silencio. Oh no, he had to suffer so much more first. And at the hand sof his daughter no less.

Speaking of which where was she. Dorian and him had walked through the waiting room, and he hadn't seen her. He just assumed she had to use the lue, and didn't think much on it. he'd had had a lot to process at the time, and also had to make sure Dorian wasn't swindling him. Now, he had everything ready and the blasted blond was no where in sight. He was just about to go back, and ask Dorian when a woman appeared in front of him.

He reconised her as River Song, and that she ad appered using a time vortex manipulator. He also noticed that she looked a bit haggard. She seemed to try to get her bearings a bit, and staggered slightly. Not that he could blame her, vortex manipulatirs were a nasty way to travel. She finally managed to right herself and setle her stomach, then looked right at him.

"Master." she began, "I need you to trust me. In your timeline, Janny and myself have just been kidnapped. I need you to rescue her. Here." she held out a slip of paper, wich he hesitantly took "Go to these coordinates. Don't tell her anything you know about me or The Doctor. She needs to learn it for herself. I don't know what you want with her,but she needs you. So go please."

He could here the deperation in her voice, he glanced down at the paper, he knew those coordinates "I'll go." it came out harsh.

"Thank you." and she was gone.

The Master looked down at the coordinates agian. That pesky girl had gotten hersle finto a heap of trouble, and he had to drag her out. he couldn't risk losing her yet. Besides, this way she would trust him. then he could bend her to his will, and make The Doctor pay. That's it, he justed needed to rescue his pawn. The sudden worry in his mine, wasn't for the girl's sake but for his.

With that he turn and charged into his ship, hitting buttons and turning dials. he had to save her. He didn't know why he felt this desprate, but he knew he had no choice.

* * *

><p><strong>DUn dun dunnnnnnnnnnnnn! So Jenny and River are off to solve some challenging puzzles with some painful consequences, all to help a group of criminals get rich. So, poor old Master is left to save their sorry little behinds. <strong>

**THat's going to be happening a lot in this story**

**Master: Wonderful...**

**But don't worry Jenny isn't going to become some sort of damsel in distress, she's just going to pull the same ridiiculous stunts as her father...just without his lucky streak.**

**Also, This all happens between that scene where River buys a time vortex manipulator off of Dorian, and when she meets up with the Doctor. And yes, she does know who the Master is. Reverse timelines and all that.**

**Master: Now review you pathetic primitive race!**

**Now what did we say about being nice to the readers?  
>Master: uh... Please Review? <strong>


	6. Waiting for action

__**I know I know. This is a week late, and it's terribly short and not that exciting. I'm sorry but it was impossible to write, and I couldn't just jump right into the puzzles like I really wanted too. I hope you all haven't abandoned me, and I hope this new chapter isn't that bad. **

**Jenny:PW32 doesn't own Doctor Who, cause if she did she could've paid someone to write this chapter for her**

* * *

><p><em>He didn't know why he was so desprate, but he knew he had no choice.<em>

**CH 6**

Jenny stare up at the bunk above her, still amazed about how she'd ended up there. after being kidnapped, Dr. Song had actually managed to convince the captain to give them ther own room on the ship. She managed to get them fed with the officers, and ungaurded with free roaming of the ship. Jenny hadn't even followed the conversation. All she knew was that with flttery, logic and lirting Dr. Song had pulled it off. After that there'd been a good deal of explaining. The cpatain had taken the two of them along with Rivend into the navigation room. The man in charge had hesitantly explained the whole thing to them.

The planet had ended up 3 trillion years in the future and on the other side of the galaxy. Though it was still in the same galaxy. It had ended up in one of those solar systems on the edge that no one ever seems to remeber, because theres usually only one planet with lifeforms on it, who usually think they're more awesome then they reallly rest of the universe usually just ignores them, until they start to get grabby. A huge list of examples streamed through Jenny's head, and she shook them 's why no one had found it before.

Anyways, apparently Rivend from what she gathered had had an obssession with the legend. Which led him to do all sortsof difficult and crazy things that ultimatly led to him finding the location of the planet. Jennty hadn't been paying much attention to the conversation, and since the rest of the group basically ignored her presence, it left her to examine the map. It was a holographic map of the galaxy they were currently in. There was a small icon that showed it's general location compared to other galaxies. The map zoomed in or out, even changed locations, to match what the Navigational officer was saying.

Jenny didn't know why she was focoused on the map so much. It was just that it didn't match up. Sure the map in her head was outdated, but not by that much. Her civilization was much much younger than anyone had thought it was. Still, every single part of her mind agreed that there was something seriously wrong with the map. Something she just couldn't put her finger on. She'd been meaning to ask Dr. Song about it, but hadn't got the chance. River Song had been to busy pumping anyone on the ship for information, making sure to cover it up with enough flirting so Jenny was the only one who noticed.

Jenny decided to ask her about it at breakfest. She rolled out of the bed and fell onto the floor with a thunk. She had been pretty upset when she'd been denied the top bunk, but then again she couldn't have done what she just did from there. She peeled herself off the floor, halohhazardly tossing the blankets on top. She headed over to the closet, and pulled on her clothes. Dr. Song was still asleep, and she was thinking of getting another look at that map. On her way out the door she caught a glance of the messy bed. She froze glared at it for a few seconds, then her military instincts kicked in. She found herself neatly and methodically making the bed.

Dr. Song gave her an odd look, "You know the crew will do it for you."

"Sorry military instinct." Jenny said setting down the blankets, and putting her hands behind her back.

"Military…mmm…you just keep getting more and more interesting." River hummed neatly undoing Jenny's work.

Jenny's hands twitched, but she resited the urge to fix it. She followed the snickering archeologist out the door to breakfast. They were dining with the crew since there was only one mess hall, and the Captain wasn't entirely lenient. The place was loud and began to wonder if this was normal. she'd thought it was a smuggling ship, but they had a large crew prepared for a large operation. There was something else going on. Something other than what they'd been told.

Jenny dipped into her food ignoring River's pathetic attempts at conversation. It was just too early and she wasn't quite up to it yet. Not to mention this entire place had her mind at war with itself. The soldier side told her to get the hell out of there. It wasn't safe she was outnumbered, and she didn't know what was going on. The Time Lady side was revved up, excited by all the things that worried her soldier side. It was bouncing on its heels at the prospect of the discovery ahead. Jenny had just managed to get the two halves to quiet down when suddenly her food was on the floor. The ship had rocked violently and many others in the room hadn't managed to keep their feet. Jenny looked up just as a voice came across the intercom.

"All crew to battle stations! All crew to battle stations. We are under attack, I repeat we are under attack!" The voice, which sounded vaugly like the captains blared across the room.

Dr. Song jumped to her feet, "Well looks like things are starting to get fun!"

Jenny couldn't help but agree, her time Lady and Soldier side, both at attention.

* * *

><p><strong>So I threw that attacking part in at the end, because I can't possibly write another filler chapterright now, and I wanted to give you guys another better chapter later this week. So I'll do my best, and I hope you guys'll stick with me.<strong>

**Master: Review and Convince PW32 to put me in the next chapter!**

**PW: What could you possibly do that has any revelance right now?**

**Master: Your the author you tell me**

**PW: WHY you insolent little...**

**Jenny: Calm down the two of you! Watch the lamp, hey and Don't beak that table!**

**Crash!**

**Jenny: NVm. Sorry she's a bit agitated right now! Review and maybe she'll calm down!**


	7. An enemy approaches

**Super duper short chapter here. A bit of the Master at the end... Shesh I really just want to skip ahead to the puzzles. Rawr! Maybe I'll discover a clever trick to skip ahead. Hmmmmm...I'll have to wrok on this.**

**Jenny: PW32 doesn't own Doctor Who it's characters locations or Alien races, she does however own the bad tachnical explanations.**

**Hey! I heard that!**

**Jenny: Heard what?**

**Ugh! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>Jenny couldn't help but agree her Time Lady and Soldier side both at attention.<em>

**Ch7**

Jenny quickly scrambled to her feet. _Fight! Fight! _screamed her Soldier side. _Fun! Fun! _ agreed her Time Lady half. Thankful the two were actually agreeing on something for once Jenny decided to listen to them. She headed out one of the many mess hall doors.

"Where are you going?" Dr. Song called after her.

"The bridge!" She called back already running.

Dr. Song scrambled after her, and the two are sprinting across the decks. They blasted their way up stairs, and jogged in place when the motion triggered doors didn't open fast enough. Jenny absolutely loved running, and the excitement of the fight sent adrenaline coursing through her veins. She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt like this. No, wait it had to be when she dodged her way through those lazers. The look on Donna's and Dad's faces were priceless.

She couldn't believe she was doing it. Jenny was about to save a bunch of people while running her way across the Universe. She wasn't doing it alone either, here she was with Dr. Song and The Master said he'd help her. That stopped her thoughts, and she stumbled a bit in her running. She'd forgotten about The Master in all the excitement. He definitely would've noticed she had gone missing by now. He'd probably be really worried, and angry. She hadn't known The Master for long, but something told Jenny it wasn't to hard for him to give into it. Just as she was wondering if she should find some way to contact him, Dr. Song and her burst on o the bridge.

The entire bridge was in chaos. People were scrambling everywhere in a desperate attempt to regain control. The captain was directing everything from his eat at the back. The navigator was desperately trying to plot a course to avoid the enemy ship. The communications commander was trying to contact the other ship, to find out who they were. The pilot was working his ass off to keep them all alive. The gunners were preparing to fire, but had yet to receive the order. Rivend sat slouched at the side of he room, watching the proceedings with a disinterested air.

Dr. Song neatly waltzed up to the captain. She tapped him on the soldier. with sweet words, and an endearing smile she quickly explained the situation to him.

"That's a Judoon ship. I kind of had a run in with them recently. Normally, you'd be defeated in an instant, and you'd be better off running."

"There's no where to run." came the captain's gruff reply.

"Normally?" Rivend stood up.

"Yes." Jenny intervened. "That may be a Judoon ship, but whoever's flying it isn't. The style's all wrong. They're not using the temporal defense shields. If you aim a missile at their left turbo booster, you should be able to re rout their navigational controls. That should give you enough time to escape. IT's best if you head towards the Hellion system. Theirs a wormhole there, that can re route you about two light years off our intended course, and about 400 light years ahead of where we are. Then you can cut through the Gardon temporal field. It'll keep them from following us, and we shouldn't lose too much time."

The entire bridge froze blinking at Jenny in amazement. They hadn't expected the tag along to be of any use.

"Well! Didn't you hear the girl? Get to work!" The captain hollered.

The crew burst back into action, and Dr. Song turned to look at her.

"Look at you! How did you learn so much about Judoon's? Not only that, but you knew that those weren't Judoons piloting the ship."

"Thanks!" Jenny replied face going red.

"Your welcome, but really how id-"

Dr. Song was cut off as the intercom crackled to life displaying the image of the commander of the enemy ship. A large fishy creature appeared, seeming vaguely human like. Jenny recognized it instantly though she didn't know why.

"Terilleptil."

* * *

><p>The Master glared at the mirror. This whole thing was rather frustrating for him. He was working his butt off, to save some girl. It hurt his pride in so many ways. He kept reminding himself that she was essential, but it was beginning to sound unconvincing even to him. He kept trudging endlessly forward he didn't even know why. If he were to dig down real deep, he would discover that it was because he needed a purpose. The Master though didn''t really want to know why. He just wanted to be able to grumble and complain.<p>

He gave his outfit a once over, and stepped out through the door. An aisle was made between two groups of people. The people of this planet. They cheered and threw petals as he walked down the aisles.

"welcome Game Master!"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I am sooooooo skipping ahead to the puzzles. I have an idea on how to do it. So you'll all have to wonder about the Terrilleptil. It's from <em>The visitation <em>with the 5th Doctor.**

**Master: Oh god. That regeneration was insufferble. I mean celery as a fashion statment. Seriously.**

**Jenny: Celery?**

**Master: Here look *shows Jenny a pictur***

**Jenny: Oh wow! I look a lot like him.**

**Master: *looks at picture* huh? You do. Oh please tell me you don't plan on saving the world with a kettle and some string.**

**Jenny: Oh! I have an ide *runs off***

**Master: Shit! RUN AWAY!**

**Umm. You need to watch what you tell that girl Master. Anyways puzzles next week YAY!**


	8. Author's note and prolouge

**Hi! Punkwolf here, I am so sorry that I've been gone, but I lost my handwritten version of the next chapter, and then I ended up juggling Dram, soccer, and Rugby, by the time that was all over so was school and I just couldn't pick up the story where I left it. When the new episode came out last week I told myself I needed to get it back up, and as I was working on it I realized I should do somethign with the whole "Doctor Who?" thing. So, I've decided to restart this storey from a new angle. We will still have Jenny looking for her dad, the master will still have issues with the silence, River will make and entrance, but I'm having them meet in a whole new way.**

**The New Story will be told from both Jenny and the Master's point of view, and will still be in third person. The jist of the story will be the same, but the events will be different. Hopefully I'll be able to handle this plot better. Also my writing has improved lately, and I've gotten better with the whole Grammer thing. I did have an offer to beta this story. Not quite sure how that works, but if you're still up for it let me know! Also if anyone else is (case the original says no) let me know!**

**Also updates will not be as regular as before, since I plan on focusing more on my quality of writing. If anyone has any ideas, or greivances let me know! I plan on simply calling the new story _The Master and His Knight 2.0_.**

**Sohere's the prolouge tell me what you think!**

* * *

><p>"30 seconds until self-destruct"<p>

The computer's disembodied voice boomed across the space-ship. It was starting to get on Jenny's nerves. She supposed it was supposed to sound female, but the mechanical overlay made it sound more like a Caber-doodle with a lung infection. That is if Caber-doodles could have lung infections. She wasn't even sure if they had lungs. Would a caber-doodle need lungs? They tended to live on planets with pathetically thin atmospheres, that forced Jenny to walk around wearing a spacesuit of sorts, so she wasn't even quite sure what a Caber-doodle sounded like when it wasn't being transmitted through a radio.

"25 seconds until self-destruct"

Clearly, the computer couldn't tell time, it'd been at least fifteen since the last message. If the computer was counting five seconds for every fifteen, then she'd have about, oh, seventy-five seconds, or a minute and ten seconds. That was of course assuming it had been exactly fifteen seconds. Oh she'd forgotten to account for the time it took the computer to relay the message. Which she estimated to be about 4.3 seconds. So that would be four more messages and 4.3 seconds for each so that gave her about-

"20 seconds until self-destruct"

Oh now she only had 3 more messages and 4.3 seconds for those. So with fifty seconds and the added relays she had...wait. Ten and five were only one syllable so that would take the computer approximately oh let's say a fifth less time to relay the message. So one fifth of 4.3 and subtract that times 3 added to fifty she had-

"Is it working?"

Jenny peeked out from under the control panel of the ship. Looking down at her was the one conscious person on the ship other than her. The girl was from a race of spider like creature that had round body long thin necks, attached to round heads. They stood on four three jointed stick like limbs and had four more they used as arms. This particular one was blue with pink stripes. She didn't actually know if the creature was female, but she kind of assumed so. Woman's intuition, and all that. That's what Donna would call it. Or, at least that's what she thinks Donna would call it.

"Yup!" Jenny replied connecting two wires that sparked when she did so _Whoops!_ "I'll have it up in a bit."

"15 seconds until self-destruct."

"Oh will you shut-up!" Jenny yelled in the general direction of the Computer's speaker. "Now I just connect these, and cut these and plug this in here...Ah Hah!"

Jenny slid out from under the console and began typing furiously at the computer's keyboard. Which she had found extremely challenging when she first arrived. The keys had been built for someone that just had four stick-like arms and not for someone with fingers. After a bit she'd gotten the hang of it. It involved using her nails rather than the pads of her fingers, but it worked rather well.

"10 seconds to self-destruct"

"Oh no, you don't!" Jenny quickly jabbed a few more keys, and the lights in the cockpit went out for a few seconds before turning back on.

"Self-destruct sequence cancelled" intoned the computer.

"Ta-da! Knew we could do it! Now, I do hope you find the perfect planet to spin your webs or whatever it is you do." Jenny said cheerly hugging the spider-girls neck.

"Thank you so much!" The spider-girl said when Jenny let go.

"All in a day's work! I'll be going now." Jenny headed towards the exit

"Wait, is there any thing I can do for you?" the spider-girl asked.

Jenny paused in the threshold as the doors opened before her. "actually there is..." She turned back to the spider-girl "Have you by any chance heard of the Doctor?"

"Doctor who?"

* * *

><p>"But, there must be something I can do for you." The President of Thrax insisted when Jenny declined the man-eating plant he offered her.<p>

"Well... do you know where I can find the Doctor?"

"The president frowned at her doctor who?"

"Can you tell me what you know about the Doctor?"

"Doctor who?"

* * *

><p>"Doctor who?"<p>

* * *

><p>"Doctor who?"<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Doctor who?"<em>

* * *

><p><em><em>**So there you have it! Jenny saving the universe one self-destructing ship at a time. Also I'm thinking of writing a ficlet where Amy and/or Rory run into pre-Children of the Earth Jack. If anyone has any ideas about that, also I may go back and fix up _Politics According to Rory_****which I wrote in a bit of a rush, and add an authors note and all. I do hope you all stick with me through this new version. And I thabnk you all for reading! So REVIEW!**


End file.
